


Cockblocking

by Ruquas



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Cockblocking, M/M, WinterHawk Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Clint and Bucky just want to do a few dirty couple things...





	1. Tony

It wasn‘t that they tried to get caught. Clint doubted that they would get caught if they would ever try because the Avengers mansion was just fucking huge. But he also couldn‘t deny that it was half the fun, the thrill that they _maybe_ could get caught while Clint was down on his knees, licking at Buckys balls, relishing in the strangled moan and the way his metal hand just bend the metal of the shelf like it was made out of something else, wrangling it and Clint just knew that they would need to buy a new one. He also was very happy that there was nothing on the top shelf that could fall down on him.

„God, that‘s good, doll.“, Bucky moaned when Clint sucked in the tip of Buckys cock, moaning a bit when he felt the flesh hand burying itself in Clint's hair.

It wasn't even that they couldn't wait until they were in their room. It was just… seeing Bucky sparing with Natasha and it was always such a nice sight. And the way Bucky looked when he was finished, all sweaty, muscles glistening? Yeah, Clint was already proud of himself that he didn't just attacked Bucky right there in the gym.

"If I had known that I will get you on your knees when I'm working out I would've started using the gym soo…. _oh shit!_"

Clint grinned and looked up at Bucky, letting the cock in his mouth fall out with with a loud plop.

"What did you say?", he asked as innocent as he could muster and laughed when Bucky swatted at him.

"Go back to sucking. That's a better use for your mouth anyway."

Clint laughed again and sucked Bucky back into his mouth, going down until his nose was nestled in the pubic hair when he heard the noise outside the door. The way Bucky tensed he heard it too but as soon as Clint and Bucky registered what that could mean the door swung open and there was light, too much light, and a shriek.

„What are you doing there?“

Clint sighed and pulled off of Buckys shrinking erection, leaning with his forehead against Buckys hips.

„Now? Nothing.“, Clint heard Bucky murmuring before he pulled his underwear up again, closing his trousers and damn, wasn‘t that a shame.

„What did it look like, Tony?“, he asked instead of complaining and stood up. Tony just stared at him disbelieving, almost as if he had never heard of the possibility that people took each others genitals in their mouth.

„Yeah, but why are you doing that in… no never mind, I don‘t want to know, I already need to bleach my brain how it is, thank you very much. I‘ll just… go.“, Tony rambled and almost ran away. Bucky snorted after a few seconds and took Clints hand.

„Well… that was kind of funny. Somehow.“, he said and started to pull Clint in the general direction of their room.

„Tony shrieking is always funny. But you know that we will never hear the end of it, right?“

Bucky just shrugged and threw a smirk at Clint over his shoulder.


	2. Nick Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Winterhawk Bingo - O1, Nick Fury

Clint moaned when Bucky trailed a few kisses down his torso, nipping now and then before coming up again to press first a kiss on his right nipple before worrying it between his teeth.

„Come on, hurry.“, Clint groaned when Bucky pulled back to do the same thing to his other nipple. The other man just laughed and suddenly appeared in front of Clint‘s face, eyes twinkling, a smile on his lips.

„Why so impatient, doll?“, Bucky asked him before pressing an open-mouthed kiss on Clint. Hastily, Clint reciprocated the kiss, sighing when he tasted tobacco and the spices from dinner and something that was just so like Bucky. It was heaven. He never wanted to exchange this for anything else again.

„You haven‘t fucked me for almost two days. I can be as impatient as I want!“, Clint said and then grabbed Bucky‘s shoulders, pulling him up on the bed where he sat before turning them so that Bucky was underneath him. Clint looked at him, a bit confused about how he got here, how he got Bucky in general.

„Hu. You intend to do something about it, doll, or do you want to keep staring at me?“, Bucky asked, a teasing smile on his lips while he pushed himself up on his elbows. Clint grinned and pressed his mouth against Buckys again, starting to grind himself against his lover, cock already hard and throbbing and he couldn‘t wait until he got Bucky inside him, until he could ride Bucky again and wipe the smirk off his face at the same time and…

„For god's sake, Barton, put the room in lockdown when you don‘t think about putting your comms to unavailable even if you should be working.“

Clint had never been faster across the room in his entire life. Not when his father had drunk too much again. Not when his first foster mom found him with a boy in his bed. Not when Trick Shot got angry because Clint‘s shot had been a few inches off. Not even when Natasha had just kicked the door down while he and Phil had cuddled on their bed, demanded to be taken in or she would need to kill them both in order to survive.

Nothing had been as intimidating as Nick Fury standing in the door, looking more annoyed than anything. As if it was _Clint‘s fault_ he had interrupted them. It wasn‘t. Clint was sure of it!

Bucky groaned and wiped his hand across his face before fishing for his jeans.

„Uhm, Sir, I can explain, I mean, I think and I swear, whatever you think…“, Clint started stuttering and got hit by his shirt. No one could say that Fury didn‘t hit what he wanted to hit. And then he realized that he only wore his boxers.

„Shut up, Barton. I don‘t care what you do in your free time as long as _it is your free time._ Which it isn‘t. Now, dress for god's sake and come to the fucking meeting. And if I ever have to get you myself again because you don‘t answer your fucking comms, your fucking phone or your fucking beeper, I will make sure you will be transferred to the hottest, sandiest base S.H.I.E.L.D. has, got it?“

Fury didn‘t wait for an answer before turning around.

„Aw, sand, no.“, Clint murmured and pulled the shirt over his head. Bucky still smirked at him.

Bastard.


	3. Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Winterhawk Bingo; O5 - Peter Parker

„Oh god, please harder, please Clint, please, come on I need more, I…, oh come on, no!“, Bucky begged, whimpering when Clint just removed the fingers again. They‘ve been at it for almost one hour and Clint hadn‘t even used more than three fingers on Bucky and he still had the feeling that he would explode if Clint wouldn‘t just _do_ something. But then, on the other side, he couldn‘t really kill Clint because they had cuffed Bucky to the wall with vibranium cuffs for exactly that reason. They wouldn‘t keep him in case of emergency, but they worked for what they needed them for.

„You wanted slow, darling. Could‘ve just fucked you hard and fast, letting you scream yourself hoarse during your third orgasm before I would even think about coming. But you wanted slow, so we will do slow.“, Clint answered and god, he hated that bastard almost as much as he loved him.

„I said slow. That doesn‘t mean slow enough for one of us to die because they decrepitude.“, Bucky growled and screamed when he felt something wet sliding across his hole before probing into him and god, that was so good, if he could just move his hips enough to get a bit of friction, but it wasn‘t enough because Clint just kept his hips where they were, he could never rut against Clint‘s mouth nor against the wall and god, he hated and loved that, he just really wanted to come and Clint still didn‘t hurry up.

„Shh, doll. Just because it‘s late doesn‘t mean no one could hear.“, Clint murmured into Bucky‘s skin before planting a few kisses on his cheeks before starting licking again, carefully worrying Bucky‘s rim with his teeth and then there were finally two fingers again, pushing into him and…

_“Yikes!“_

Bucky could feel Clint pulling back at the same time Bucky felt the cuffs getting ripped out of the wall a bit.

„Uhm, so, sorry, didn‘t want to disturb you Mister Hawkeye and Mister Barnes, Mister Stark just said I could use the gym and… I will just go now. I will definitely go now.“

Bucky felt all color leaving his face when his brain realized that the kid stood there, gawking at them, almost as red as his shirt he obviously wore for working out, for using the gym how it should be used and then he realized _that the fucking kid had seen them naked_.

„… I feel like a pedophile.“, he murmured and then the kid obviously noticed that he still gawked at them and then did something weird with his hands and disappearing through a vent.

„Aw, vent, no. Those are my vents!“, Clint complained and Bucky turned around incredulous. 

„_That‘s_ your problem? That he disappeared through the vents? Not that the kid is like… don‘t know, fourteen? Or that I broke a wall? Or that a fucking kid just watched us having sex? No, your fucking vents?!“

„I like my… Wait what do you mean with‚ you broke the wall‘?“


	4. Pepper Potts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Winterhawk Bingo; I1 - Pepper Potts

Bucky was afraid.

He grew up as a faq in the thirties.

He went to the most dangerous war anyone could ever imagine.

He got captured by HYDRA.

He got tortured by HYDRA.

He remembered every single second of his live and he couldn‘t recall one occasion where has been as afraid as he was now. Maybe when he had woken up for the first time after HYDRA got him and told him what they were gonna do to him.

„I mean, I don‘t even know where to start! I wish it was something simple like PR, because then I would just send you to a training, but no, you two decided to fuck in the tower. And not only in your private floors, like everyone else here does, no, in the common areas. What‘s wrong with your floor? And now there‘s a hole in the wall of the gym to fix and I have a teenager running around who‘s barely of age and who‘s aunt is threatening to take him home again. Peter is an Avenger, even if he‘s not an official one and it would be bad for his aunt to forbid him to _be_ an Avenger because then people will start to ask and I swear to god, you will explain that to the press that he saw nothing while he was being underage. No fucking in the tower where anyone, especially not a teenager, could catch you, did I make myself clear?“

Pepper was angry. And it was not a pretty sight. Bucky was convinced, if they would had already had her in the second world war, Germany would have just hissed the white flag in 1939.

„Well, if we are being…“, Clint started and god, sometimes Bucky asked himself how one person could be so… desperate to just get himself killed.

_“I asked if I made myself clear, Clint!“_, Pepper yelled loud enough for Clint‘s hearing aids to squeak.

„Ma‘am, yes, ma‘am. We will contain sexual activities to our room.“, Bucky answered before Clint could even think about opening his mouth. Pepper gave him a sweet smile that somehow was even more scary now.

„Good. Have a nice day, gentlemen.“

Bucky turned around and just grabbed Clint, practically running from the office.

"Well, can't get any worse, right?", Clint murmured and Bucky could have hit him for jinxing it. Because of course it could get worse.  
When they came out of the door there was Wade Wilson, leaning against the wall and somehow managing to look innocent. What the actual fuck. Maybe because he didn't wear his suit, but Bucky doubted it.

"Aw, fight, no.", Clint whined because it was an open secret that Wade and Peter were a thing, a secret to probably only Tony. But it was a fact known to everyone that Wade was protective of Peter. Because the kid _obviously_ couldn't look after himself, but well, who was he to judge?

But Wade just grinned at them. Not his typically maniac grinning that meant he would kill someone in the next five seconds but more like the maniac grin that implied that he tried to be nice because he wanted something… god, how did _that_ became his life?

"Sooooo…. Sex in the gym, hm? Seriously? With all the cameras around? Kinky. And then cuffs that can even keep our favorite terminator contained a bit? Very nice. Let's pretend I would like to get such cuffs, where would I get them? Do I just rob Wakanda or is there a way without Peter getting pissed at me?"

Bucky‘s brain just played dead. Maybe he was just dreaming? That would be nice.

„I don‘t help you to get cuffs that can contain an eighteen year old.“, he answered instead of pinching himself.

„Who said something about Peter getting cuffed?“, Wade asked, looking kind of lost and Bucky just groaned.

And the real scary thing? Pepper was still more scary than this conversation could ever be...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winterhawk Bingo 2019
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
